Egg Hunt
by cat-of-luck
Summary: Crack!fic The Teen Titans have a friendly egg hunt. One shot, Robin/Starfire hints


**Egg Hunt**

_I don't own Teen Titans. And I'm not really a Robin x Starfire kinda person. It was kinda weird for me to write this. Sorry if it isn't what you expected._

* * *

"Alright everybody! It's Easter and were gonna have..." Beast boy pulled off a blanket, which covered a sign that came out of nowhere. 

"An egg hunt..." Raven said not even looking up from her book.

"Well...yeah..." Beast boy scratched his head.

"So you guys are up for it?" He asked.

Everyone (excluding Raven) approved of it. Fighting crime can be so tiring; fun once in a while would be good.

"Yes! And they're all plastic eggs with prizes that I'LL hide."

"You?" Cyborg yelled.

"You're probably gonna hide it in one place where only you can find it and get all the eggs. Why don't I just hide it?"

"No! It was my idea and I'll hide it."

"Um...excuse me?" Starfire said timidly.

"I'll hide it you little, Grass Stain." Cyborg pulled Beast boy into a noogie.

"Excuse me friends..."

"I said I'm gonna hide it, Tin Man." Beast boy turned into a dog and slipped out of Cyborg's noogie. He sat at Cyborg's foot and urinated on him.

"Excuse..."

"Oh no YOU DIDN'T!"

"Yeah, I-"

"EXCUSE MEEE!" Starfire yelled as the whole universe shook.

"If I may, I could hide all the eggs." Starfire suggested.

"Then you wouldn't be having too much fun, you'd know where all the eggs are." Robin frowned.

"It is alright. I would just like all of us to participate in this hunt for eggs."

"It's okay Star. You never had an egg hunt before. I'll hide the eggs."

"Aw...that's nice and all Robin, but like I said; I'M HIDING THE EGGS!" Cyborg yelled.

"WHAT?" Beast boy protested.

Raven sighed and said, "I'll do it."

She looked up from her book and saw her friends still feuding (except Starfire). Maybe they didn't hear her.

"You guys, if it will make you stop fighting, I'll-"

"Guys?"

Raven temper rose higher and higher as her friends still fought.

Starfire saw what was about to happen and hid behind the kitchen counter.

"SHUT UP!" Ravenshouted as all the windows broke and the Earth shook.

Everyone stood there scared for their life.

Raven sighed and opened her eyes to see her fellow companions staring at her.

"I'll do it." She smirked.

For the rest of the morning the Titans filled all the colorful, plastic eggs with candy, little toys and occasionally money. Why'd they put little toys? I don't know...they'd probably sell it to Starfire or Beast boy, give it to them for holiday gifts, or save money on car insurance.

Beast boy snicked as he stuck a $100 dollar bill in one of the eggs. It was brown and looked like it'd been in hell for years. He figured no one would touch it and he'd hide it himself.

Once all the eggs were done, everyone participating in the egg hunt went to their rooms to find something to hold the eggs while Raven hid all of them.

Raven inhaled and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." All the eggs rose into the air with a dark aura surrounding and then floated into their hiding place. Some even phased through walls, Raven was gonna hide them everywhere in the tower.

Everyone returned into the main room and saw Raven standing there with a smirk.

"Raven? Why is there a egg riding the elevator?" Beast boy asked.

"It's hiding." Raven replied.

"Ok ya'll are you ready?" Cyborg asked everyone.

"Wait!" Starfire yelled.

"I have presents for you all!" She shouted happily.

She pulled out 5 colorful girly, flowery girly baskets even super girly girl girlies would vomit just from looking at it's girlyness.

"I have made one for everyone." She gave one basket to each of the Titans, even Raven.

But when Raven touched it, it just blew up.

Everyone gasped.

"Oops."

"That is okay. You did not mean it."

"But Starfire we have baskets already." Robin said.

"Dude, you have a basket."

"By basket, I mean something to put the eggs in. But there's nothing wrong with baskets...I think they are very manly." Robin threw something out the window, but no one saw it.

"Anyway, we should just use it. Starfire made it already." Robin held up the basket and tried to smile.

Starfire clapped happily, "Is it pleasing to your eyes?"

Everyone just twitched or nodded forcing a smile.

"Man. Mine looked so cool." Starfire frowned at Beastboy.

"Ah! But yours it better!" Cyborg said quickly.

Everyone observed their baskets and did some last minutes things before the hunt started.

Beast boy looked around and hid his egg. He saw Raven meditating near the window. He checked to see is Starfire wasn't looking and threw the basket at Raven. He figured maybe it would blow up like it did to hers. Maybe she was allergic to it. The basket bounced off Raven's head and Beast boy's mouth dropped.

"O-" He got cut off as the basket smacked his face with great force.

Robin stood up and asked, "You guys done?"

Everyone nodded and Raven stood up to start the hunt.

"Ready, Set..."

"Gong Yi Tampai!" Beast boy yelled.

"This isn't 'Xiaolin Showdown' Beast boy! Knock it off." Cyborg puched his head.

"Go." Raven said quietly.

Everyone stood there waiting to begin.

Everyone looked at her, as her face grew impatient. Maybe they didn't-

Suddenly the couch exploded and everyone began to look for eggs.

All the Titans, excluding Raven had a good amount of eggs when they reached the main room again.

They had to look all around the tower and were extremely tired. After all it is a big T.

They all set their baskets on the floor as they sat on a couch that wasn't supposed to be there because it blew up.

Cyborg kicked his feet up onto the table, but then knocked over Beast boy's basket.

"Sorry BB." Cyborg said and continued relaxing.

"Sorry nothing. Pick it up." Beast boy flicked his head.

"Hey now!" Cyborg yelled and they started fighting again.

Both of their eggs wound up on the floor and one rolled to Raven's feet. It was the one that Beast boy hid. Raven was curious as why it looked like that. She didn't remember seeing it. She used her powers to pop it open and saw a $100 dollar bill and smirked. She picked it up and put it in a pocket that just appeared on her leotard. Weird.

"Please stop friends. I would like to look at out eggs now."

Everyone (except Raven) stopped, took their eggs and popped it open to look at what was inside. Beast boy and Cyborg fought over who had what egg since they both spilled their eggs all over the place. Starfire was amazed at what she had and Robin just sighed and looked at what sad things he got.

"Hey, why is my bird-a-rang in here? How'd it fit?" Robin asked.

"Dude. Why do I have underwear? I don't even wear underwear." Cyborg said.

"Hey! It's another egg." Beast boy tried to open it, but the egg splattered on his clothes.

"Ew. It's real!" He groaned.

"Starfire, you dropped this." Robin held the pink egg and handed it to her

"Oh thank you friend Robin." Starfire reached out for it, but Robin darted for the door and headed to his room with Starfire right behind him.

Robin leaned against the wall and grinned at Starfire.

Starfire approached him slowly and stood in front of him, "Robin, may I please have my egg back?"

"I don't know Starfire, if you can get it." Robin raised the egg above his head.

"Robin, have you forgotten? I am taller than you." Starfire lifted her hand to get the egg, but stopped when she felt something brush her...chin.

Robin jerked back blushing furiously.

Starfire just smiled and pulled him by his neck into a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
